Unfair Retraction
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: How much do events from the past affect our current lives in the present? Do the sins of the ancestors really follow down to their decendants? Kaiba, Mai, Yugi and others unfortunately find out. Discontinued as of July 6, 2007 til further notice.
1. Chapter 1: Problems are bound to arise

Unfair Retraction  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I am not going to waste my life by repeating this.  
  
I Do own: the mysterious girl at the beginning of the story, the millennium item: the bangles of innocence, all the characters from the past at the beginning of the fic, the girl who makes her first appearance in the present, the demons, thugs. Pretty much everything except B.C. and Seto Kaiba.  
  
Sweet Cherry Kisses: Competition for your Inuyasha fic has been delayed. But after finally reading chapter2 of your story "The Source of Pain," (well I got the idea while reading it actually, you get the IDEA) this morning. I got the idea of writing a story to compete against your Yugioh fic right away (unlike the Inuyasha one which is taking forever). So here's your competition. I hope you at least like this story. I mean, I'm going to kick your stories BUTT! I know that by now you realize how low the level of my remaining sanity is (nods)  
  
Dedication: To Sweet Cherry Kisses! Your story helped inspire this Yugioh Fic.  
  
Shout Outs: To 1) Numbuh 9gtG- Thank you so much for not only putting me on your fave. Author list, but also for placing KND: Run and Repercussions on your fave story list! You are officially my best KND fics reviewer! Thank You So much!  
  
2) Raven A. Star- You may be #2 on this list but you're #1 in my heart. You have been with me since I returned in January. You were the first person to really love my stories and put me on your fave author and author alert list! You've practically reviewed nearly every fic that I've written. If there is only one review, it's your name that I see there and even when I get 20 I still see your name! Thank you for everything! You will always be the best reviewer overall of my fanfics. Always! I really hope that you like this story when you read it. Your opinion means a lot to me.  
  
Paine: Yeah, the fic that's gonna kick your fics ASS!  
  
Reggae: Don't be so mean to her! She's my friend!  
  
Paine: When a person is your competitor she's not your friend!  
  
Reggae: Just leave her alone! It's just a little 'friendly' competition.  
  
Paine: (looks at me suspiciously.) You have something up your sleeve don't you?  
  
Reggae: I DO NOT know what YOU are talking ABOUT.  
  
Black Mage: Your competing against Sweet Cherry Kisses's fic? The girl gets so many reviews per chapter! How do YOU expect to beat her?  
  
Reggae: Hey! I never .... Black Mage! (Runs and hugs him and starts to shower him -with kisses)  
  
Black Mage: HEEELP!!!!!  
  
Paine: (kissie noises in background) Uhh! This is so embarrassing. (Shakes her head) Let's just get on with the fic shall we?  
  
Chapter1: Problems are bound to arise.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
[Five Thousand and Two hundred Years Ago]  
  
"Leave me alone!" a mysterious red head cried as she ran from several male pursuers, "you are only supposed to bury me!" she cried at them angrily, "not have immoral pleasures with me first!" she cried as she continued running through the underground cavern, "I am a holy sacrifice for the Pharaoh and for that purpose alone!" she cried as she saw two directions ahead of her, she turned right and continued running.  
  
The men saw the direction she took and snickered happily to themselves and followed her.  
  
The redhead kept running, despite the face that the silky white gown that nearly reached her ankles was giving her a hard time. The elegant red shoes made out of twine was now dirtied and ruined. But she had no time to think of how soiled her ceremonial garments were, those men would have their way with her if she didn't find a way out of here. She kept right on running; her fiery ruby red hair (that reached just below her waist) swished behind her oval shaped head. Her large dark blue orbs kept looking desperately for any means of escape, but there were just more and more corridors. She ran past closed doors, which housed the honourable dead of long ago briskly, her lithe 5'9 figure racing as she tried to find an exit.  
  
"You'll never find the way out red-head!" she heard Tuipo Roba cry from not too far behind me, "I know this cavern like the back of my hand!" he cried victoriously, "as the High Priest's son you get to learn such things!" he jeered as she heard the others chasing her alongside him laugh evilly.  
  
"Your father will hear of this!" the red head cried as she desperately took a turn to the right and then another one northeast, "you'll be desecrated!" she cried her voice gaining a victorious ring of it's own, "you'll be banished from Egypt forever!" she cried as she continued running from her insistent pursuers, "Ikki will never love you!" she cried angrily at him as she accidentally stepped on the hem of her dress and fell to the dirt floor.  
  
The teenage boy stopped running suddenly and the others with him soon did the same.  
  
The boy chuckled. "So you think that Ikki will never love me huh," Tuipo said softly in an eerie voice, "well, she can't decide not to love me if the one person who keeps warning her against marrying me is dead!" he cried angrily as the red head's eyes widened at this statement, "you better pray that you fall down a hole and die today Emmiuki!" he cried as the other men gasped at his sudden rage, "because if I get you first, I'll make you wish that you were on that vessel with your parents that fateful day," he said my eyes grew even wider with fear as she jumped to my feet and ran.  
  
"You better pray that the Gods are your side female," she heard Wyrou Ittyu the priest's assistant say from behind her, "the high priest will never find out about this since you wont be around to tell him Ms. Sacrifice!" he cried his voice filled underlying a hint of scorn.  
  
She heard his jewelry jangle as he and the others continued chasing me. She could hear his chocolate brown feet hitting the floor with every step that he took towards her. The red head struggled to run faster, they were gaining on her much faster now. My jewelry made slight noises as well. A pair of golden bangles that my older sister had given to me earlier today.  
  
"You sound tired," she heard a sultry voice say from a good distance behind, "this why my people believe that Pandora started all problems that now plague this world," he jeered, "you women are nothing but trouble," he said his voice loosing a sultriness and warmth, "give it up, you will be able to escape woman."  
  
"You Greeks need to give women more credit Rai," Tuipo chastised, his voice seemed much closer to me, "after all this little wench has been able to avoid being captured by us so far," he said almost merrily as he along with the others continued chasing me, "don't worry, it will be worth the chase," he assured as her eyes opened wider with panic as she took a turn to the left and ran through the third opening not to far away.  
  
She heard laughter from not too far behind her as she ran down a few steps to a closed door and opened it and ran through it.  
  
(Rai's POV)  
  
"Don't tell me that she really went down there?" I asked Tuipo who was now laughing his head off, "she should really have taken a left turn earlier," I said almost sadly as I brushed back my now unruly curly blonde hair.  
  
"Don't pity that little girl," Tuipo said as he flashed a strand of his bright orange hair out of his face, "she decided to sacrifice herself and was naïve enough to agree with my father to let me do it because he had to go out and attend to some 'business,'" he said with a slight laugh, "she wont want to explain how come I was at the ceremonial chamber when it's only supposed to be my father and his assistant Wyrou," he said triumphantly, "you know that until I'm official High Priest that I'm not allowed in there?"  
  
"Of course!" two guards stated formally, "as far as we are concerned we are simply after a sacrifice who decided to escape," they said in unison with sly grins, which both Tuipo and Rai returned along with a soft chuckle, "too bad this Pharaoh is uncomfortable with female scarifies, and decided to excuse himself from this particular one," one of them said with a chuckle, "but we wouldn't be having so much fun if he did, now would we?" the other asked evilly and Wyrou simply shook his head.  
  
"I think that she's got enough of a head start," Wyrou stated in his deep masculine voice, "I am not getting my robe any dirtier just by standing around and waiting for that girl to find the door out of here," he stated indifferently and walked ahead the others down the stairs, his 6'3 figure with shoulder length light blue hair walking briskly down the steps.  
  
"He's no fun," I said in slight annoyance, "she'll never get away even if she finds the...." I continued as I straightened my red toga.  
  
"Young Lord you must understand my 19yr. old friend's position," Tuipo said to me, "he had take on his position at 12yrs. after his father and five elder brothers were brutally murdered by a band of thieves," he explained as my purple eyes widened at this revelation, "a young man who intended to marry and see the world has been forced to take a position that keeps him here most of the time," he continued, "I feel sorry for him, I was 9yrs. at the time and to this day we've still been very good friends," he said his voice filled with a far away warmth.  
  
"But we really should get going," Tuipo said suddenly and went down the stairs ahead of me, "my brown eyes spy that the girl is nearing an exit," he said as he called me to follow with a gesture of his hand, "our delicate white golden skins, like her's, can't take banishment, so let's hurry along," he joked to me as we hurried off in the direction that she and Wyrou had gone.  
  
(Emmiuki's POV- a good while later)  
  
I ran down more and more stone steps. I had passed more corridors, openings and doors than I cared to remember. I had to throw a rock at Wyrou and he nearly fell off the banister less, to the bottomless pit below. But I soon heard voices and I continued to run, I heard Wyrou's voice cursing me and throwing many unscrupulous threats. Obviously the others had pulled him up from the edge in time.  
  
"Lucky me," I muttered softly to myself as I struggled to keep running despite the severe pain in my legs and pretty much every part of my body.  
  
"You can't get away give up little girl!" I heard the twin guards Hoytr and Foytru cry in unison. I really wanted to turn around and throw something at their identical bald black heads. But I could hear them gaining on me and I knew that I couldn't stop for anything.  
  
As the stairs wound higher and higher I saw a trap a trap door far ahead of me.  
  
* Freedom. * (Emmiuki's thoughts)  
  
I continued to run, the others not too far behind me. I had torn off a piece of the dress earlier and now one side of it stopped at my waist and the other at the end of my thigh. I was covered in dirt and now looked more like a street peasant than a holy sacrifice. I felt so unworthy.  
  
As I finally neared the trap door my eyes filled with tears. I was finally going to get out of here. I didn't care if it led to the poorest of Egypt, I could feel a few rays of sunlight from the cracks in the wooden door and I could hear some verbal murmuring from the other side. I finally reached the door and removed the latch and opened it.  
  
My mouth fell to the floor when I saw what was in front of me.  
  
A large muscular bodied rebel stood right next to the trap door and he turned to see me standing there. He was suspicious of me until his eyes fell upon the cloth that tied my hair. It had the Pharaoh's special insignia on it and seemed to suddenly make his gray eyes fill with rage. I noticed the many tattoos and symbols upon his brown skinned body and clothes that symbolized him to be among the major rebels that were trying to overthrow the Pharaoh.  
  
I gulped and tried to step back slowly when his reached out like a striking serpent and the next second I was hanging in the air. One hand being grasped by his dark muscular one and the other dangling stupidly in the air as I struggled to get free.  
  
"You will be brutally executed," the rebel hissed in a baritone voice, "for your blatant support of the Pharaoh and then coming to trespass on our lands," he told me as I struggled pitifully.  
  
"She's mine set her down," I heard Tuipo say suddenly, "she's mine let her down!" he ordered when the rebel didn't immediately comply.  
  
The rebel looked at me then his face filled with a broad evil grin.  
  
"We wouldn't do anything nearly as bad as you're gonna do to her," he said simply and flung me into one of the guards arms, "you'll wish that we took care of you," he said to me simply and walked away.  
  
I tried to struggle but Hoytr alone was too strong for me to escape from. The others laughed at my meaningless struggling and returned to the underground cavern and closed the trap door.  
  
Tuipo dug into his robes and soon exhibited some heavy shackles and grinned at me broadly. I shrieked the moment that I saw them and struggled as both Hoytr and Foytru held me in place as Tuipo himself shackled me to the wall. Soon both my hands and ankles were shackled to the wall and all of them, except for Wyrou, were grinning evilly at me with blatant lust in their eyes.  
  
"You're wearing the Bangles of Innocence," Wyrou observed suddenly, "your sister actually gave you such a priceless and powerful item on the day that you're going to let yourself be buried?" he asked almost incredulously as he lightly touched one of the two bangles that was now hanging at my elbow.  
  
"Too bad she hasn't even begun to understand it's power," Tuipo sneered as he boxed Wyrou's curious hand away and ran his own finger along its circular golden surface, "a special millennium item made out of indestructible fools gold," he recited, "to seem to men of greed and power as worthless, but to those of innocence and or the ability to tap into it's unprecedented power," he said as he stared lovingly at it, "it would be a beautiful piece of jewelry that can turn the very state of power, of the person who can use it," he said as he gave me a small grin and left the bangle alone.  
  
"Too bad you didn't try to tap into its powers like your older sister," Rai said suddenly as he came to stand in front of me, "she may not be able to do nothing more than a few admirable tricks," he said, "but at least you would have had a chance to escape if you had used what you had on your beautiful tanned arms as more than just pieces of jewelry," he said, his light Greek accent annoyed my ears.  
  
"I'll be studying over there," Wyrou said coldly as he pointed to a spot near the trap door, "call me when you're all finished," he said as he started to walk towards the spot which was a good distance away from where I was chained.  
  
"No fun," Rai muttered and the others laughed.  
  
Suddenly Tuipo started to kiss me at the side of may neck. I tried to bite him, but Rai suddenly grabbed my face and started to kiss me passionately on the lips. I could feel hands roaming my legs and thighs as my increasing screams were muffled by Rai's crushing kisses. His tongue brutalized mine as I tried to unsuccessfully push his out. I couldn't struggle much because of my shackles and they were crowded all around me so I couldn't see below my nose and Rai's face. I look up to see Wyrou reading from a scroll. My eyes pleaded to him when he reluctantly looked my way. But his eyes suddenly filled with scorn and disgust as he simply turned his back.  
  
[Present Day]  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Excuse me please," a young teenage girl said politely as she carefully pushed through the crowd that was gathering to watch the Battle City Tournament, "Excuse me please," she said as she neared what she was searching for.  
  
The major museum was in her sights and she was getting closer and closer.  
  
Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into a nearby alley. Her light brown eyes filled with panic, as she struggled not to the drop the few shopping bags that she had in her hands. She was unable to cry for help as the fifteen year old was dragged into the alley by a large white thug. She heard chuckling as she was thrown into the alley, proving that the thug wasn't alone.  
  
"Hey pretty girl," she heard a male voice slur behind her as she spun around to see smaller but rather ruthless thugs grinning at her, "let's have those pretty bags," the stringiest one said pointing at my shopping bags.  
  
"Here!" she cried as her chocolate brown hands dropped the bags to the floor, "the bangle's are made out of fools gold," she said simply when she saw one of the thugs eying it, "it's worthless," she said as the three other thugs glared at her.  
  
"Well I guess we'll have to be recompensed then," one of three said in a tiny gruff voice as the others laughed, "wont we Bruce?" he asked one of the thugs.  
  
"I believe so," responded the one who had pulled me into the alley, "recompensed Big Time," he said with a grin as he stared at her through his sunglasses.  
  
(The Girl's POV)  
  
The thug with the sunglasses stared at me through his sunglasses. Without even seeing his eyes I could feel his eyes exploring every part of my body. I was wearing a multicoloured floral outer shirt (unbuttoned), a white blouse with a red heart in the middle, a pleated black micro mini skirt and black shoes with laces. I guess that wasn't covered too well.  
  
"You have the money," I stuttered revealing my accent, "everything in those bags are worth a lot of money," I said my voice starting to sound really scared, "please take that and let me go," I begged. "I'll get into a lot of trouble if anything bad happens to me," she pleaded as the thugs laughed.  
  
"Well a tourist," the third thug said with a glint in his eyes, "we'll just have to introduce you to some of our local customs wont we?" he asked with an evil sneer, "throw her to me first Bruce," he said his voice now cold and commanding.  
  
"Sure Cut Throat, have fun," Bruce said from behind me and pushed me towards the grinning man. I shrieked and tried to swerve away from him and ended up crashing into several metal bins.  
  
The guy's laughed and started walking towards the girl. But suddenly a voice spoke that sounded totally different.  
  
"Why did you have do that?" a different female voice asked from the lips of the same girl who was now covered in rubbish, "why couldn't you just take the money and leave her alone?" the slightly deeper female voice asked coldly but with an underlined tone of anger.  
  
"Because we like pussy that's why!" the third thug cried as he chuckled, "looks like we have a crazy here fellas!" he cried sounding rather excited, "this is going to be fun," he said as he reached for her.  
  
"You are SO dead," the other female voice said and suddenly opened her eyes just as the thug laid his hand on her bosom. I was no longer in control and those men were going to pay the ultimate price for it. I was so happy.  
  
(The Other Girl's POV)  
  
I felt the man's hand touch my right breast. My favourite body part! Only my future husband could rest his hand there without asking my permission first!  
  
I opened my eyes. I noticed that the thug looked at me in surprise and suddenly stepped back.  
  
*So he's afraid of girl's who aren't so surprised and scared to fight back huh? He'll pay for what he tried to do to her! * (Other girl's thoughts)  
  
"So my new look scares you huh?" I asked the thug as he stepped back towards the others, "where are you going?" I suddenly asked teasingly my powers causing a not so strong but steady breeze to blow, "didn't you just want to touch me?" I asked as my powers began to drag him away from his posse and towards me, "don't you want to come to me and play?" I asked almost flirtatiously and laughed when he tried to reach for his gang and they couldn't get to him because of the invisible shield that I had placed between them, "don't you like me anymore?" I teased in a fake sad voice, "do I scare you that much?" I asked angelically as the thug started to cry and begged me to forgiveness, "then beg then," I snarled as I grabbed his face and pulled right up to mine (which was twisted with rage), "then beg God for forgiveness when I crush your face and send you to the Ravenous Demons of the Deep!" I cried enraged and crushed his face with my right hand as he let out a loud blood-curling scream. I held unto his thrashing form with my right hand until it's last spasm. When I felt no more tremors running through his body I flung him across to the other side of the alley.  
  
*Katrina I'm so sorry! You gave me a day to enjoy myself and I ruined it! [She starts to sob] I dressed like a whorish woman! [Sobs louder] I deserved what I would have gotten! But I couldn't let them get to you! [Sobs twice as hard] I couldn't let you experience something that I obviously still deserve despite the fact that I already exp.... * (The girl who was attacked talking from her soul room)  
  
"Shut Up!" I cried angrily at her and she suddenly grew silent, "it was not your fault Emmiuki," I told her sternly, "those men were worthless rapists," I told her, "it does not matter what you wear or who gives you permission to wear it," I continued, "it gives no one the right to force themselves on you," I said, "even if I were wearing hojab and sweats, they would still have come after you and I," I said to her with great reassurance, "it wasn't right what they did to you all those years ago," I told her as she slightly smiled at my kind words, "and I wont let them get away with what these bastards just tried to do to you now," I added coldly as I noticed that the other thugs were cowering in a corner as I had sealed off the only exit to getting out of the alley.  
  
I started chanting an ancient spell and water started to run along the high walls of the alley. Suddenly two large demons appeared one from each side of the wall. They looked like monsters made out of water as water flowed from their liquid shaped bodies. They each had three heads, two looking like sharks and one looking like a fierce hawk. They glared at the three remaining thugs with their fierce watery beady eyes and their deafening roars caused those 'thugs' to whimper like children as they huddled together in the middle of the alley. My grin grew even wider when the thug with the sunglasses was grabbed by the demon on the left while the other two thugs were grabbed by the demon on the right. Their cowardly screams were heard until the demons stepped back into the watery walls and disappeared. The water disappeared and I sighed as I started to remove the special barrier, but I stopped when I saw the body of the other thug that I killed myself was still there. I started to deliberate about what to do with it when Emmiuki spoke to me from her spirit room inside me.  
  
*Let me handle it * [Emmiuki]  
  
*Are you sure? * [I asked her from in my mind] (readers imagine when someone is annoying you and you say things in your head that you can't really say out loud).  
  
*Yes. * [Emmiuki]  
  
I let her take over. She used my body and walked over to the dead body with the crushed head. She looked at it with such cold detestment in her eyes, that I imagined that she'd have killed him herself if he weren't already dead.  
  
"Bangles bring me flames of hot fire," Emmiuki recited her hands outstretched over the body, "turn this body into ashes as penance for trying to take away innocence from both your inhabitor and master," she finished as blue flames surrounded the bangles and then orange flames shot out of her hands and incinerated the body to ashes.  
  
*Way to go Emmiuki! * [I cried happily from my soul room]  
  
"Uhh Katrina?" Emmiuki asked nervously as the ashes were blown away by a swift wind, "can I keep control of your body a little longer?" she asked me sweetly, "please, I promise that I wont cause anymore trouble!" she begged out loud.  
  
*Emmiuki speak in your mind like I do! * [I cried angrily] *You're going to put me into a sanitarium one day! It's not like you haven't done this in public nearly a hundred times already! [I cried in annoyance]  
  
"Sorry," Emmiuki said solemnly, "I guess you want YOUR body back," she said, "after all I'm just a menacing spirit in a bracelet," she said sadly as she looked down at our shoes.  
  
*Never say that again Emmiuki. This is our body. If it weren't for you and this bangle I'd never have these powers. Plus I find you more useful than some dumb know it all spirit who'd tell me what to do every second if they had mastered the bracelets many powers. * [I told her]  
  
"Why are you so kind to me?" Emmiuki asked but got no answer, "Katrina?" she asked.  
  
*Shut up and just take good care of my body for me Emmiuki. Just pick up the bags; I already made sure that all the items are back in there. Have a nice day and remember that I want to go to the museum. * [I told her and closed the door to my spirit room]  
  
(Emmiuki's POV)  
  
I smiled slightly as Katrina closed the door to her soul room. She was always there to make me feel better ever since she got me when she was six years old. She made me feel like a real person, not a stupid spirit that barely understood the powers of the item that I have been trapped in for over five thousand years. I only learned a few chants to do some basic attacks and incantations. While Katrina as the current master has been able to master many of the major spells and attacks of the Bangles of Innocence.  
  
"Bangles of innocence," I said firmly, "I request on the behalf of your master that you dress us into something more innocent but modern," I added remembering the time it dressed us like an ancient Greece young lady.  
  
After a moment I felt a slight tingle in my arms from the bangles. Suddenly my clothes changed to an opened cotton shirt (the shirt tail tied around her waist), a white plain white blouse, a black knee length skirt, long black tights that reached my ankles, and white sneakers with blue laces. Charcoal black hair (that reached her waist) that was in a ponytail before, now fell freely and a few strands were blown out of place by a gently breeze.  
  
I smiled at the cute outfit as I picked up the shopping bags. The bangles always found a strange outfit that I liked. Plus the blood and pieces of stinky flesh and rubbish that had been on the outfit that I had chosen to wear was gone. Thank God for that!  
  
I slowly walked towards the barrier and the bangles automatically removed it. I saw the bustling crowds not too far away. How I wished that I could see the battle tournament right now. But Katrina wasn't interested in Duel Monsters. She promised me that I could watch the tournament. But only after we went to the museum and took a tour of the Egyptian exhibits. I hated going there. To be reminded that the people of our time were all gone and that our wonderful pyramids were now tourist attractions and our beloved tombs were being raided by savage thieves and curious scientists. I knew that Katrina cared; she let me know that she only wanted to know more about my time and to find out about the history of many places and peoples. I knew that she was trying to be nice and not say ancient civilizations and I truly appreciated it. Then I got an idea.  
  
"Katrina!" I cried and got no answer, "I'm going to peek at the tournament hope you don't mind," I whispered when I noticed some people stopping to stare at me.  
  
"I really need to learn to speak in my mind," I muttered as I hurried into the crowd.  
  
I looked towards where the battle city tournament was about to take place. I really wanted to go, plus Katrina can always see the exhibits later. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Plus I want to see Seto Kaiba in action. He is SO Sexy! (Blushes)  
  
*What could go wrong anyway? * (Emmiuki's thoughts as she headed Battle City)  
  
Chapter1 Completed.  
  
Paine: Please Review people. It's the only way that she's going to know what you think.  
  
Black Mage: Help Me!  
  
Paine: Come on Reggae. I think that you've kissed him enough.  
  
Reggae: (sighs) Okay. (Gives him one more kiss on the cheek and lets him go) Bye!! Come again!  
  
Black Mage: (runs off panting)  
  
Reggae: I'm not continuing this fic. until I get at least 16 reviews. If you don't believe me, here is a list of other fics that I can continue while I wait! Plus others that I'm currently writing  
  
List  
  
Change- Teen Titans  
  
Get Away- Teen Titans  
  
I Saw Him- Yugioh  
  
KND: Run- Code Name: KND  
  
Repurcussions- PPG  
  
I Am Tired of It! - Inuyasha  
  
And Others  
  
In Progress  
  
Battle Tactics and Romance Strategies- Teen Titans  
  
Other Fics that Pop in my Head  
  
So Read and Review People!  
  
Oh and for those who STILL Don't Know. Emmiuki was the one who was in control when the thugs dragged the girl into the alley. So the first girl's POV is hers. I really hope that I don't have to explain who the other girl's POV is.  
  
Also, my fic being around the time of Battle City Tournament and Sweet Cherry Kisses' fic being after B.C. is purely coincidental. Her fic helped inspire me, not helped me to copy! I hate those type of people!  
  
Can anyone guess connections based on some names mentioned at the first part of the fic when those guys were after Emmiuki? If you can I'll review any fic that you ask me look at and review some of yours. Who knows, if I like them enough I'll even recommend them to read in Chapter2. Hillary friend, Raven A. Star, Sweet Cherry Kisses, angelic-faluna and Numbuh 9gt G are the only people who can request me to review a fic. without having to do this guess! They're special, so they get a special treat. 


	2. Chapter 2: Battle City

Unfair Retraction  
  
Chapter 2- Battle City  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Yami Yugi jumped up from his sleep. He looked around to see that he was at the Cappuccino Café. Yugi must have stopped by here and fell asleep. Yami looked around, he noticed that Tea was not too far off, talking to some friends. She seemed very excited and preoccupied. Way too preoccupied to notice a five thousand year old Pharaoh in a teenage boy's body waking up from a nightmare. Yami felt embarrassed really. He had this nightmare since he was a teenager himself. The dream of the red haired teenage girl that according to tales of long ago, had been defiled before she was buried alive and returned years later as a violent spirit thirsting for revenge. How she drove her older sister insane with graphic images of how those men raped her. He recalled that the story said that two were guards, one was the high priests assistant, one was the high priest's own son and one was a blonde haired foreigner. They were all men and even though it was disputed whether or not the high priest's assistant did participate in raping her; there was a definite confirmation that he did witness what the other men did and nothing to help stop it. Everyone was punished at his own accord. Except for the blonde haired stranger, he had returned to his home country and for some reason the angry woman's spirit couldn't go beyond Egypt to follow him.  
  
"Hello Yugi," Yami heard a male voice say icily and turned to see Seto Kaiba standing behind him sneering, "day dreaming Yugi?" he asked in a voice mixed with teasing and scorn, "at a time when you're supposed to be on your toes?" he asked almost condescendingly.  
  
Yami believed that he should have just got up and left Kaiba right there with his snide superiority. But something else was nagging him. Pretty much demanding him to ask Kaiba a question. Yami knew what the question was, but he didn't understand why his heart was nagging him to ask it.  
  
"Kaiba," Yami said suddenly and Kaiba looked at him pushing down the urge to raise an eyebrow, "did you do Egyptian history at any point?" he asked curiously, "anything that dated back to between five thousand and six thousand years ago?" he asked as Kaiba finally raised an eyebrow and looked at quizzically.  
  
"Why do you ask," Kaiba asked simply even though he had a hint of carefulness in his voice.  
  
"No reason," Yami responded and turned his back to Kaiba, "no reason at all," he said softly and sighed.  
  
Kaiba's face suddenly took on an angry snarl and he walked around Yami and slammed his hands furiously on the delicate plastic table. Yami's eyes widened as he jumped slightly in surprise. But Kaiba didn't care. For some reason Yami leaving his question unanswered bothered him. And he was going to answer it.  
  
"I did some study and research on Ancient Egypt history when I was thirteen years old," Kaiba started to tell Yami, "I did out of curious interest, no other," he said firmly, "I read a lot about the upper class and Royal Egyptian's ritualistic and religious practices," he said as Yami himself now raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did you read a lot upon the ritual of young red haired females being sacrificed for the Pharaoh?" Yami asked and Kaiba nodded.  
  
"Garbage," Kaiba said suddenly, "sacrificing young red haired women just because you believe that they will bring good luck to the Pharaoh and in turn bring prosperity to all of Egypt," he said in a disgusted and annoyed tone as he scoffed at the idea.  
  
"Did you ever do research on a red haired European transplant named Emmiuki?" Yami asked and Kaiba nodded as a smile crossed his lips.  
  
"One of the most unfortunate and most talked about red haired sacrifice of her and the entire Ancient Egypt times when they did that stupid and barbaric practice," Kaiba said almost formally, "she was chased down like a worthless stray dog then raped as if she were some take all you can get strumpet," he almost snapped, "her sister ensured that at least most of her story was told," he said calmly, "I'm usually a rather skeptical person about historical information in which the writer of it claims to have got the information from a godly spirit or dead person," he told Yami honestly, "but her older sister got most of the information inarguably correct and she really put her heart in the information that she left behind," he said sadly as he sighed, "I just hope the descendants of those bastards are still paying for their horrid ancestor's crimes," he said hatefully, "I can only hope."  
  
"But you know that one of her claimed rapist escaped right?" Yami asked suddenly, "the blonde foreigner, he got back to his country before the girl's spirit started to reap revenge," he told Kaiba who's jaw quickly tightened, "for some reason she couldn't leave Egypt to go after him, but I just can't recall why," he said almost thoughtfully.  
  
"That guy's descendants will pay one day," Kaiba responded barely above a whisper as he clenched his fist, "they will pay," he said softly with an underlying rage.  
  
"Kaiba," Yami said quietly and sighed, "did you ever read something about her choosing a specifically incorrect corridor?" he asked, "I think that the tale had a line from her sister which said 'round and round each corridor she went, until she saw two directions ahead and the one that she took unfortunately led to her death,'" he recited carefully, "I don't remember which direction she took though," he said almost regretfully, "no mater how much I try, I just can't recall."  
  
"Which direction would you take Yugi,?" Kaiba asked almost slyly from out of the blue, "if you were running panicked and scared along a long path or corridor," he dictated, "and suddenly came to two different directions, which would you take?" he asked as Yami who started to think really hard, "remember Yugi, your freedom, life and virginity is at stake here," he said as Yami eyed him for a second and then continued to think, "and Yugi, you have until I count from five to zero," he said as Yami's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to complain, "and I don't think Emmiuki herself had this much time that you've WASTED already," he said at first softly but his voice soon raised and he snapped at Yami who after a moment of fright thought even harder.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Kaiba counted very slowly, "time's up Yugi," Kaiba said to Yami, "which direction would you choose, left or right?" he asked as Yami thought for a few more seconds and then gave his answer.  
  
"I'd go right," Yami declared honestly as Kaiba looked at him then told him.  
  
"You wouldn't be a happy virgin for long," Kaiba said sarcastically as Yami looked at him with more suspicion than surprise, "Emmiuki also took that direction," he explained as Yami's face fell realizing how wrong he truly was, "if she had taken left, she'd have escaped," he said simply as Yami looked at him warily still unconvinced.  
  
"How do you know?" Yami asked frankly as Kaiba grinned at Yami's unneeded doubt.  
  
"Because left would have led her to the High Priest's secret exit to the Pharaoh's throne room," Kaiba explained as Yami stared at him in blatant disbelief, "taking right would only have led you into dead ends, non-lethal but painful booby traps and in Emmiuki's case," he continued but paused for a second and his eyes fell to the floor, "in Emmiuki's case to the secret entrance to the Pharaoh's enemies hiding place," he said almost sadly, "the High Priest's secretly relayed information to them for rare and illegal materialistic possessions," he added as Yami's eyes widened from all of the revelations that he had just received.  
  
"Are you ready Yugi?" Joey asked as he came towards Yami, "the tournament's about to start and I think that we should..............," he started to say but stopped when his eyes fell upon Kaiba.  
  
"Hey," Joey said angrily as he glared at Kaiba who simply looked him up and down as if he were the worst type of garbage, "what's he doing 'ere!" he demanded of Yami who now looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"I'll be going now Yugi," Kaiba spoke up before Yami could respond, "remember not to get yourself knocked out of the competition before you face me," he said in an almost warning tone, "I want the pleasure of defeating you to go to no other," he said simply and left.  
  
"What was all that about?" Joey asked even though it sounded more like a demand.  
  
"You know Kaiba," Yami said with false confidence, "always wanting to beat me at duel monsters," he said with a laugh as Joey gave him a suspicious look which proved that he wasn't convinced, "Tea!" he cried suddenly and Tea turned to him as Joey looked from one to the other in confusion, "I'm heading over now, want to come?" he asked as she nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"HEY!" Joey cried in furious realization an grabbed Yami by his jacket and lifted him out of the chair, "if you don't tell me what you and Kaiba were talking about right now I swear that I'll.........," he started to threaten but was stopped when he felt the heel of a shoe hit him hard in the head and was soon cowering on the ground trying to protect both his face and the top of head from Tea's angry assault.  
  
"I can't believe that you've reverted to your old bullying ways," Tea said angrily and increased the intensity of her blows with each hit, "and on Yugi and Yami of all people!" she cried incredulously as she continued to beat him with her shoe.  
  
"OWWWW!" Joey screamed as many people huddled against each other andor made sure that they were as far from the 'horrifying' scene as possible, "I didn't mean...I wasn't serious......Tea stop it you're really HURTING ME!" he cried in alarm and Tea suddenly stopped and soon started blushing!  
  
"I'm sorry I guess I just got carried away and..........," Tea started to apologize but stopped when she saw Yami curled up in is seat shivering like a leaf.  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Tea cried in outmost rage as she rounded on Joey, "YOU NEARLY SCARED YAMI TO DEATH!" she cried furiously and started to beat him again, but twice as hard.  
  
Two Hour Later  
  
(Emmiuki's POV)  
  
I looked around Battle City in awe. I couldn't believe that I had almost allowed Katrina to make me go to the museum instead! Then I saw him finishing up a duel. I saw Seto Kaiba. I watched him silently as he finished some dumb dweeb who obviously didn't realize who he was fooling with. Then I saw a blonde teen walk by and immediately recognized him to be Joey Wheeler.  
  
"Whatever," I muttered and watched as Seto grabbed the rare card from the blubbering loser's shaking hands, "no that's a duelist," I said with great approval as I watched Seto walk away confidently.  
  
I don't know where I got the courage from, but I hurried up to him and he looked beside him curiously when he heard me come to screeching halt beside him.  
  
"I don't have time for autographs," Seto said curtly and started to walk off.  
  
I was so furious. Then I grinned. I was going to give him a bit of his own medicine.  
  
"Who died and made you king of the universe!" I snapped rudely as I imitated Katrina's voice with perfection, "just because I'm beside you don't mean that I want to talk to you!" I spat and felt that Katrina would have truly told him off this way if not worse.  
  
"I noticed that you seemed pretty enthralled when you saw me battling earlier," Seto said with an authoritative air.  
  
"Who said I was watching YOU!" I cried so loudly and curtly that people began to stare, "I was enjoying a good battle," I lied to him, "you have nothing to do with it," I snapped and walked away confidently as some people pointed at Seto and sniggered.  
  
I feel sorry for him, but he shouldn't have been so rude! I may be a fan, but I'm not THAT star struck! (Emmiuki's thoughts)  
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
I so wanted to kill that girl! Making me look like an idiot in front of this bunch of mediocre duelists and audience. But then I saw something on the ground. I bent to pick it up and realized that it was a dueling deck in a mauve case. Then I saw a slip of paper in it which said:  
  
'Property of Katrina and Em. If lost please call or e-mail me with the cell number or e-mail address below.'  
  
I carefully read the rest of it and grinned.  
  
Forget e-mails! I'm calling this girl right now! (Seto's thoughts)  
  
I whipped out my cell phone and started to dial. But when I saw the large gathering of people I slammed my cell shut and stormed off.  
  
"I'll call her later," I muttered to myself.  
  
Chapter 2 Completed.  
  
Reggae: What did you think? Wondering what'll happen when Seto calls KatrinaEmmiuki? Wondering what 'Problems are bound to arise'? 9 Reviews are needed if you want to find out (nine because I updated before the sixteen, I've increased the required reviews by one).  
  
Tip: If you want a chapter that needs reviews to continue to be updated quickly (unless the author doesn't do it in time), refer the story to friends. Just make sure that your friends actually like this type of story though. 


	3. Chapter 3: Problems Arise

Unfair Retraction

Dedication: To Ninja Chic. See, I didn't forget about you. Thanks for reviewing!

Reggae: I agree with The Days of the Phoenix-Now known as 'Summers Death'- (formally known as Sweet Cherry Kisses). People seem to review some of the less well-written stories a lot more than the better written ones. In my opinion this is one of my best and most thought out story. But I have to mostly be asking people to review it to be able to get more than three or four reviews. But I'm still grateful to those who actually have reviewed this story so far. Thank you.

Anyone curious as to why I haven't updated any of my stories for so long, it's not my fault. The net at my house has been down, and the nearest place that I can get access to the net doesn't allow diskettes- can you believe that it's really a library- (I can't rewrite all this at that library when I have to pay per half hour and I happen to be one of the slowest typist in the world).

Paine: On with the Fic!

Black Mage: Remember to review.

Reggae: (snoring)

Black Mage: (GLARES at Reggae)

Paine: Would you rather her chasing you around?

Black Mage: No! But how come she's so tired? She never fell asleep before her story has even been read. Well, before!

Paine: Oh she had a great all nighter with that villain guy from Kim Possible.

Black Mage: Villain!

Villain: And a great villain I am. My name is monkey fist by the way.

Black Mage: Oh, yeah. The guy some people on the show mistake for a lemur.

Monkey Fist: I am not a lemur!

Black Mage: (mutters) Never said you were ass wad.

Monkey Fist: What did you just call me! I know…

Black Mage: Like I care about you stupid monkey fu or whatever!

Paine: Don't tell me you're jealous Black Mage.

Black Mage: (honestly) I'm not! I'm just concerned about Reggae having company with common criminals.

Monkey Fist: I'm no common criminal! (Turns to Paine) Does Reggae associate with this cretin?

Paine: (Meanwhile Black Mage is hurling curse words at Monkey Fist for calling him a cretin) More than anyone would consider healthy.

Monkey Fist: Then I can't possibly associate with her any longer. Who knows what habits she might've picked up from that charcoal rag doll!

Paine: Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?

Monkey Fist: No. Plus we only spent the night at a writer party get together where we talked about my interest in monkeys and her interest in Anne Frank's Life and Anne Rice and V.C. Andrews Books. Goodbye. (Leaves)

Black Mage: Good Riddance.

Reggae: (Wakes Up) What's all this noise for? (Shouts in Panic) Why hasn't the fic started yet!

Paine tells Reggae everything that transpired while she was asleep and Black Mage attested to the fact that it was all true.

Reggae: Do you mean that after all these months that I finally start to at least be Monkey fist's acquaintance and Black Mage or Smart aleck Vivi caused him to leave?

Black Mage: He was a criminal!

Reggae: (angrily) You're permanently banned from here! You'll never appear anywhere in my fics EVER again!

Black Mage: But he was a prick!

Reggae: He wants to be the most powerful umm whatever in the world! Of course he's a prick! I chase you even though you don't want to kiss me. In some way that makes even me a prick. Are you going to take me off your 'special' socializing list too?

Black Mage: No, but…

Reggae: (firmly) I think it's best that we both go our separate ways. Goodbye Black Mage.

Black Mage: Vampire Lope was a better host anyway.

Reggae: (enraged) You better like her page BETTER! 'Cause you'll never be allowed back here! EVER!

Black Mage: Goodbye, PAINE.

Paine: Bye B.M.

Black Mage leaves, never to return.

Reggae: Now on with the fic

Paine: (scornfully) You're a jerk.

Reggae: F You! (Storms Off)

Paine: (mouth hangs open and frozen in same spot)

N.B.: (had to change it because I can't use the symbols anymore) When Katrina or Emmiuki are commuting or speaking mentally (in their head or mind), their words will be underlined. This is different from thoughts so please don't put them in the same category. Thank for that. Confused. From the beginning this fic proved to be not a simple read.

Chapter 3: Problems Arise

Two Hours Later

(Katrina's POV)

I looked around happily. I was at the Egyptian section of the museum. Emmiuki had just reached here one-hour and a half ago and I knew that she must have gone somewhere else earlier. But I let it slide this time. Besides, I had just finished looking at the African, Caribbean, Greek, and Japanese artifacts and other historical information. I walked towards the replica of a pyramid and looked it over in awe.

It looks exactly like the one's in Egypt! (Emmiuki said in awe) I even recognize some of these artifacts from my time! (Emmiuki cried excitedly)

It's great to have someone with me who is so knowledgeable of ancient Egypt. (I said) It's like having a friend and tour guide in one! 

"You seem rather enthralled by that vase," a female voice said suddenly from behind.

"And what does it matter to a female duelist?" I asked in a bored voice, "or should I say the famous Mai Valentine."

Oh Mai Valentine! Please be nice to her Katrina! (Emmiuki begged)

"You're not a big fan of Duel Monsters are you?" Mai asked carefully from behind me.

"I've seen more important things on commercials for Teletubbies Videos from PBS," I responded coldly as I rolled my eyes at Emmiuki's pleading, "is there a reason you're speaking to me Miss Valentine?" I asked coolly in hopes of ending this conversation quickly.

"You didn't seem so uninterested earlier while watching Kaiba battling earlier," Mai said with a slightly teasing tone.

Damn it! I knew Emmiuki went to something before she came to the museum! (Katrina's thoughts)

"It was a dare from my DUMD friend Emm," I said pointedly and ignored Emmiuki's protest of my name calling, "we sort of share a deck," I explained, "me for collecting and value, Emm for obsessive love of this crazy decorative card game," I continued, "guess she thought that if I saw expert duelist like Kaiba in action that I'd actually give fig about the game," I said with great disinterest.

"Guess you won't care that you dropped your deck pack and Kaiba now has it in his possession," Mai said simply and started to walk away.

"WHAT!" I shrieked and twirled around in Mai's direction.

Oh Crap! (Emmiuki cried in horror)

"Where is he?" I hissed after I grabbed Mai by her blouse and pulled her towards my contorted face.

"Let go of me," Mai said seriously.

But before I could decide what to do next, my bangles started to glow. But they glowed a bright red. Blood red. Then a black glow started to absorb the red and as it did I felt stranger and stranger, and the stranger I felt the more an eerie anger started to consume my very being. And as suddenly as it came it disappeared and I was left holding Mai's hand with a rather puzzled look on my face. Then I looked up to see Mai looking at me suspiciously then I realized that my grip on her had slackened but I hadn't let go of her. Also it was obvious that she didn't see what I saw or she obviously wouldn't just be looking at me suspiciously.

"I'll just get going then," I said quickly with a slightly uncomfortable laugh as I let go of Mai's arm as if it were plague and it feel swiftly and roughly to her side, "thanks for tip bye!" I said enthusiastically and hurried off.

"Wa…." Mai started but I hurried away as if I were fleeing an evil predator.

* * *

(Meanwhile at an expensive Hotel)

(Normal POV)

Seto sat in front of his looking over data. But really his mind was on that girl who had dissed him earlier.

Damn her for occupying my thoughts. That girl is going to pay. I might just not give her back her cards. (Seto's thoughts)

(Seto's POV)

There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it. The knock became louder and I began to wonder who had the audacity to be practically knocking down my hotel room door with all that racket. But when I opened the door I couldn't believe it. Standing there was the girl who I was thinking about moments before.

"I'm Katrina," Katrina said formally, "may I have my deck back please?"

I smiled inwardly. This girl wasn't going to get away with what she said to me earlier so easily.

"Why don't you come in first?" I asked with feigned kindness.

Katrina looked at me as if I were nuts.

"I just came for my cards," Katrina snapped, "unless of course you don't really have them," she added suspiciously.

"Duel deck in mauve case?" I asked with a grin and felt even happier when a terrified look of recognition came upon her face, "step in and I'll get it."

"Don't try anything," Katrina said in a threatening tone and carefully stepped inside and I closed the door behind her and noticed that she was looking at me darkly and suspiciously.

"Trust me," I responded, "You're not my type," I said coldly.

"Since I'm not ditzy and stupid, obviously not," Katrina said with a snort.

"I don't go out with ditzy or stupid women," I said defensively, "I don't currently date in fact," I added.

"That's a surprise," Katrina said sarcastically, "so when do I get back my cards?" she demanded.

"When I get an apology," I said superiorly, "you were rude to me earlier today," I said and avoided to reveal that she had actually embarrassed me.

"I have NO intention of apologizing to you," Katrina snapped.

"Then I wont give you back your cards," I told her.

"You know what," Katrina said suddenly, "forget it," she said and walked to the door, "hey it's locked!"

"You can just ask if you want it opened," I responded and dug into my pocket for the keys, "just step aside," I ordered and she did so that I could open the door, "you wont get your cards back with that attitude," I told her.

"Who says that I don't have it already," Katrina muttered almost inaudibly and left.

I laughed loudly at that statement. Have it already? The girl must've been nuts with bitterness.

But wait a second. She was so angry before and then she suddenly calmed down and wanted to leave. But she couldn't have gotten to the deck. It's in my locked briefcase. (Seto's thoughts)

Still suspicious I went to my briefcase beside the computer and opened it. The deck was gone.

"That bitch!" I exploded and ran out of his room to find her.

I had reached the lobby by the time I saw walking and happily humming to herself.

That's it! This weirdo girl is going to get a piece of my mind! (Seto's thoughts)

I ran forward and grabbed for her hand. But instead I grabbed unto one of her bangles.

_Suddenly I was in a different place. I didn't know where it was but it seemed to be some underground chamber._

"_What the hell?" I asked myself looking around at my new surrounding._

_Suddenly I heard footsteps and looked ahead of me to see a red headed young lady running in my direction. She looked scared and kept looking back behind her._

"_Leave me alone!" the red head cried and soon I saw several males coming after her, "you are only supposed to bury me!" she cried at them angrily as she got nearer to me, "not have immoral pleasures with me first!" she cried as she continued running, "I am a holy sacrifice for the Pharaoh and for that purpose alone!" she cried but stopped a few steps before me and looked in two directions._

_That's when I noticed that I was in the middle path of two different directions. Then I realized who the girl was. But before I could say anything, she turned right and continued running. I then noticed the male pursuers snickering happily and then they too went right. It was obvious that through all of it, none of them saw me._

"_Emmiuki," I whispered looking in the direction the rape and death fated red headed girl had gone._

"Mr. Kaiba!" I heard a voice cry out and suddenly I was lying on a couch in the hotel lobby, "please wake up Mr. Kaiba!" I heard the male voice cry and smelled the distinct smell of smelling salts.

I used my right hand and pushed the substance away from my face in disgust. I looked in front of me but saw no sign of Katrina or Emmiuki.

"How did you see that?" a female voice snarled and I turned to see Katrina standing not very far from me to the left, "how did you that?" she repeated and I not only realized that she was sweating and shaking but that her voice sounded nothing like Katrina's at all, "TELL ME!" she cried and she looked upset and on the verge of tears.

I looked at her closely. I knew that wasn't losing my mind but this girl couldn't be the same one that I was chasing moments before to the lobby. But then I noticed something else. Her eyes. They were light brown when she came to my hotel room and when she dissed me earlier. But now they were dark blue. Dark blue like Emmiuki's.

"Emmiuki," I whispered aloud.

The girl suddenly stood ramrod straight and looked absolutely terrified.

"What did you…." The girl started to ask and I suddenly picked up the Egyptian accent that she now had (since I returned to the lobby).

Just ten her eyes grew cold like they were when they were Katrina's and the next second she ran out off and out of the hotel.

"Emmiuki!" I cried but she was already gone.

I had lost her.

"Her name's Katrina," a female said suddenly and I turned to see a young lady in a business suit, "she has a friend named Emma though," she continued, "nicknamed Emm."

"What do you know about her?" I demanded.

"After how I saw her react to you!" the female cried incredulously, "I don't think so Mr. Kaiba," she said seriously, "now I have to go do designs for Em… my client," she said and started to walk off.

"What colour is Emmiuki's hair?" I asked.

"It's Emma," the female snapped at me, "and it's red," she added and left the hotel.

I got up and hurried out the hotel. I saw the lady who I had spoken to get into a taxi and I decided to do the same.

If I follow her I might be able to find out what's going on. And why this girl has such a strong connection to Emmiuki. (Seto's thoughts)

Chapter 3 Completed.

Reggae: I will be updating more often. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


End file.
